Samaheada's song
by easy pancakes
Summary: Killer Bee and Kisame are in a singing competition to win over samaheada! the judges who will decide who wins the prize are the H20 just add water girls!


My** first song fic! It's stupid! Woohoo! Disclaimer:I don't own these shows or these songs**

Killer Bee was dancing for no reason when Kisame came along! "I am sooooo going to capture you and take the eight tails fat man!" Killer Bee stopped doing the waltz and turned. "No, you ain't! Im- gasp! You're sword is totally cool, let me have it!"

"Never! Ye don't deserve such strong weaprony, ay matey!" Killer Bee gasped again. "You did not just go midevil then pirate on me!" He turned to Bella who was currently there because Will had begged them to travel to the Narutoverse. "He did not just go midevil then pirate on me!" "Oh he so did!" Bella sipped her slushie, cuz apparently they had bought slushies in this world.

"Do you know what this means?" "Whatey, wha?" Will with the adorable baby face said. "I will settle this with a battle of singing! Whoever wins the singing competition will win that sword!" "No! I don't want to!" Kisame said. "No you have to, its already been decided." Bella said. "We even have judges!" Cleo, Emma, and Rikki came out and sat on the super cold snow cuz they like putting their butts on cold things. Especially Emma.

"I don't why I agreed to this." Rikki said. "Because you like helping your friends." The way too nice Cleo said. "No, I did it because the slushies here are awesome." She said, taking one out. "I came because this is my natural element. Emma said. "Also, I can destroy all of you here."

Everyone scooted away from her- Rikki and Cleo had to butt scoot though. "Alright, everyone stop with the jibba jabber, SING!" Bella screeched.

"Fine! I'll prove that samaheada belongs to me with my declaration!" Kisame said. Suddenly, a wooden stage appeared ( courtesy of Yamato) and Kisame got on. Next to him came Shino with an acoustic guitar. Shino knows how to play the gutair! How hot!

Kisame began to clear his throat then sang rather smoothly

**This song is by Avril Lavigne called Innocence**

**I changed the words for Kisame's sake, forgive me Avril!**

_Waking up I see that you're ok. First time in my life and it's so great. Slowing down at look at you I am so amazed. I think about the little things that make you great_

_I wouldn't change a thing, about you_

_You are the best Samaheada. Your innocence, Is brilliant I hope that you will stay. Our moments are perfect, please don't go away_

_I need you know_

_and i'll hold on to you, please don't let me pass you by_

Shino began playing his guitar, making the mermaids swoon over him.

_I found a place so safe not a single tear, first time in my life and know it's so clear_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it, you are the best Sameheada. Your innocence is brilliant, I hope that you will stay Our moments are perfect, please don't go away, _

_I need you know..._

_and i'll hold onto it, please don't me pass you by_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming, it's the happiness inside that you're feeling. You're so beautiful it makes me wanna cry._

_Its a state of bliss you think you're dreaming, it's the happiness inside that you're feeling. You're so beautiful it makes me wanna cry..._

_YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL IT MAKES ME WANNA CRY!_

_Your innocence is brilliant, it makes you wanna cry. Your innocence is brilliance, please don't go away, cause I need you know..._

_And I'll hold onto it, don't you let me pass you by. Your innocence is brilliant, I hope that you will stay our moments are perfect, please don't go away_

_I need you know... And i'll hold onto it, don't you let me pass you by..._

When the shark dude/person/fish was done, there were tears in the judges eyes. Yes, he even made Rikki cry! "T-That.. was SO beautiful." Cleo sniffed, wiping her eyes with a tissue she just _happened_ to find while sitting in the snow.

"I-I'll never eat churros again!" Emma wailed and faceplanted in the snow. Kisame looked hopefully at Rikki. "It wasn't bad." She tried to hide her tearstained face.

Will and Bella clapped even though they had large slushies AND fries in their hands. So it looked like they were randomly smacking their items together.

"Blah, blah, blah, enough with the waste of water it's time to show this ugly man off and take what's mine!" Killer Bee was suddenly on the stage.

"Burn." Shino said going all gangsta on us. Kismae walked off the stage and glared his competitor in the eye before looking lovingly in the face of samaheada who was in Kim's care. (since when did Kim get here?!)

The light's dimmed on the stage even though this was not a One Direction and I have no idea if they dim the light's while they're on stage because I've never been to their concert's nor care to google them.

ANYWAY, Killerbee had his chubby back to them along with his backup dancers. Then Shino started to play the keyboard (How sexy!) and Itachi played the guitar (I'm literally fangirling right now!) and Zane did... whatever.

His back up dancers turned to face the crowd, if you could call three girls crying and wallowing in the snow, plus a couple stuffing junk food carelessly into their mouths a crowd.

These backup dancers were revealed to be Sophie and Mr. Setori (Cleo's dad). They had on a pink tank top and white skirts. On Sophie she looked awesome but on her dance partner the tank top looked shredded in half so his giant stomach was exposed making him look very pregnant.

Also his skirt rode up to reveal his Hello Kitty undies. "Daaaad!" Cleo wailed. "Oh, hi honey! That's my daughter Cleo and that's my other daughter Kim!" He said, his skirt sank to his knees, revealing his woman underwear.

"I'm not his daughter!" Kim hid under the snow. "Hey sis!" "Hey baby brother!" Will and Sophie greeted each other.

"What are you doing being a backup dancer?" "Me and Killer Bee are long time pals and he asked me to do this favor while Kisame was singing." "How rude!" Stephanie from Full House said. (Apparently, little girls like to travel to the Narutoverse because they like ninja's and Itachi's face).

"Can we please get back to the plot?!" Killer Bee screamed. "Oh fine." Sophie said. "K, k." The embarrassing dad and red head got back in their positions.

The two were on either side of Killer Bee, facing the opposite direction. And started to tap their feet. Music played in the background. Then, Killer Bee stepped up to the front and began.

**This other song is also by Avril Lavigne called Girlfriend**

**I changed the words for Killer Bees sake, please don't hurt me Avril!**

_Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your boyfriend, no way, no way, I think you need a new one, hey, hey, you, you, I could be your boyfriend_

Then Killerbee stripped out of his clothes to reveal himself to be wearing a white shirt, Blue short shorts, stockings, socks that rode up almost to his knees. Also he had pink highlights in his blonde hair. (interesting choice of outfit, no?)

He started to sing again

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me, no way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your boyfriend_

_You're so fine I want you mine, you're so delicious, I think about you all the time, you're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel all right?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_and h*** yeah I'm the mother fucking princess, I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_He's like so whatever, you could so much better, I think we should get together now, and that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your boyfriend, no way, no way, I think you need a new one, hey, hey, you, you, I could be your boyfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me, no way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your boyfriend_

_I can see the way, see the way you look at me, and even when you look away, I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about all the time again and again_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear, or better yet make your boyfriend disappear!_

_I don't want to hear you say his name ever again!_

_cuz he's like so whatever, you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now, and that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your boyfriend, no, way, no way, I think you need a new one, hey, hey, you, you, I could be your boyfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me, no way, no way, I know it's not a secret, hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your boyfriend_

Then Killer Bee stripped out of that outfit was now wearing a blue shirt blue jeans that were short shorts. He had on another pair of stockings but his shoes were now sneakers and his sockers never even came close to touching his knees (I wonder where he gets this sort of fashion from?)

_Uh! Every second I'll have you wrapped around my finger, cuz I can, cuz I can do it better there's no other so when's it gonna sink in, he's so stupid what the heck were thinking?_

Then Killer Bee and his backup dancers did a dance very similar to...(I'll let you figure that one out)

_Uh! Every second you'll be wrapped my finger, cuz I can, cuz I can do it better, there's no other, so what's it gonna sink in, he's so stupid what the heck were you thinking?_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your boyfriend, no way, no way, I think you need a new one, hey, hey, you, you I want to be your boyfriend no way, no way_

_Hey, hey, you, you I know that you like me, no way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you , you I want to be your boyfriend, no way, no way_

_hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your boyfriend, I could be your boyfriend, I want to be your boyfriend, no way, no way hey, hey!_

While they were dancing 's tank top fell completely off to show off his man bra (does that even exist?!) Sophie then asked him "Are you sure you're a man?"

"Uh..." He looked down at his Panties and pink bra. "Sure!" "Ok." She continued to dance, trying to ignore him.

When the song was over everyone clapped _politely_. Maybe it was the bad choreography or Mr. Setori's nudeness during the show, but they seemed to have failed miserably.

"That was..." Cleo started, "good." Emma spoke up. "Agreed." Then Rikki just had to open her big ole mermaid mouth. "I thought it was awful. The original version was much better."

Cleo picked up samaheada and proceeded toward Kisame. How she could pick up a sword that's bigger than her and is attempting to bite her head off, we will never know.

Before she could get to him though, an ALIEN SPACESHIP appeared and hovered over Kisame.

Instead of beaming him up like most spaceships do, out of it came **Orochimaru**!

He had a machine gun in his hands and he said "Say hello, to my little friend." And started shooting rapidly at Kisame, shooting him dead.

Then the spaceship flew away.

Everyone stood there with their mouths open, still processing what just happened. Killer Bee was the first to recover and jumped down the stage. He rushed toward Cleo and took the sword out of her hands.

"Since my competitions gone..." Then he ran away, screaming happily and swinging samaheada in the air.

Still everyone remained stoic. They stayed like this for three days until Pikachu appeared and said "Let's PAAARRTY!" So, everone listened to the pokemon and started shaking their butts, completely forgetting about Kisame.

Elsewhere, Killer Bee and Samaheada and the eight tails (how could I forget about his tailed beast?!) had a joyous life, killing and slaughtering helpless people, even beating Sauske until he looked like poo. In all, everyone had a happy ending.

Except for Kisame, and Sauske, and Sakura who's not even in this story. But a lot of people had a HAPPY ENDING!

**I did not add this in the disclaimer I don't own full house Naruto pokemon or any of these refrences. You like this story or not. Review! or not. **


End file.
